Love Never Dies
by Darkwolf109
Summary: All her life Rachel Berry had memories she didn't create. Memoreies of a life long ago, one she didn't live. Now, during a glee rehearsal, her Angel of Music will reappear and make the puzzle peices fit.


A/N: Hey. So I went looking for a Glee/The Phantom of the Opera crossover and realised there were none, which I found strange because Rachel's voice is perfect for Christine but that's not the point. Anyway, this came into my head and while it's not that good I thought I would post it anyway to see what people thought. So here it is. Enjoy.

**Love Never Dies**

All her life Rachel Berry had possessed memories she didn't create. Her love of the theatre was not her own, though it had become her world as it was. The only way she knew to deal with all the images in her head was to sing, though the insanity they caused was still visible. She longed to know why she had these memories.

Memories of a theatre.

Memories of a ghost.

Memories of a man in a mask.

A lifetime of memories she has never experienced, and yet she was there for every single one.

Which was why when Mr Shue suggested they sing whatever came to mind, a singular song she had once heard, once sung, yet never with her own vocal cords came to mind.

"Rachel?" Mr Shue called.

Rachel looked up.

"I'm sorry but I can't perform my song." She said softly.

"And why is that." He asked.

"It's a duet." She simply explained.

"I'm sure Finn would be happy to help." Mr Shue decided.

Said boy looked up hopefully.

Rachel tried, and failed, to hide her disgust.

"Absolutely not! He doesn't have anywhere near the talent for the song and I refuse to have him massacre it like every other song he sings." She snapped.

Everyone stared at her with surprise, Rachel had never insulted Finn before.

"I'll sing it."

The deep, dark voice came from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken.

"I'm sorry. You are?" Mr Shue asked.

The boy smirked.

"Just call me Phantom." He said, voice soft as he never took his eyes off Rachel.

She stared at him as a fog came over her mind, one she remembered but had never experienced herself.

"It's you." She breather, standing up slowly.

He simply smiled vaguely at her and moved to Brad.

"I think you will find this fits the song. Don't mess it up." He growled.

Brad shot him an odd look but accepted the music.

The familiar music started and somehow, though she had never sung it herself, Rachel knew every word, every breath, every movement, and longed to do them all again.

RACHEL:

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again for now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my mind

She moved towards him slowly, every word a caress.

PHANTOM:

Sing once again with me

Our strange duet

My power over you grows stronger yet

And though you turn from me to glance behind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind

He stepped towards her and took her hand, drawing her in, making her drown in his eyes and voice, capturing her.

RACHEL:

Those who have seen your face

Draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

PHANTOM:

It's me they hear...

By now they had completely forgotten their audience. It was only them in a vault under an old opera house.

BOTH:

Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside my/your mind

His voice was the same. Perfectly matching the one she had heard in her head all her life. The voice that never let her go. That she had continued to hear. That even death could not take from her.

RACHEL:

He's there, the phantom of the opera

And slowly the memories fell into place, finally making a whole memory. Christine. Her name had been Christine. And he, he was her Angel of Music.

PHANTOM:

In all your fantasies, you always knew

that man and mystery . . .

RACHEL:

. . . were both in you . . .

And as their voiced merged they both knew. After all those years apart, fate had finally returned them to each other, the way it always should have been. He was still the same man she knew so many years ago, and she was the same woman, but now she would choose the right man from the start.

BOTH:

And in this labyrinth,

where night is blind,

the Phantom of the Opera

is there/here inside your/my mind . . .

Silence.

Absolute silence.

Their heavy breathing filled the air as he held her in his arms, their eyes locked.

No one else existed.

Then the sound of clapping filled the room, interrupting their trance.

"Phantom? Was it? Congratulations. You're the new male lead of New Directions." Mr Shue announced with a proud smile, as though he had actually done something.

The boy paid him no mind.

"Come with me." He whispered.

Rachel could only nod.

He held out his hand and she took it. Slowly he led her out the room.

"To home we go. This time we will get it right." She whispered.

"Together." She answered.

That was the last time any of New Directions saw them. What became of Rachel Berry and the strange boy they never knew. And they weren't sure they wanted to.


End file.
